The development of software applications often involves the coordinated efforts of many people (e.g., software developers, testers, and others). While working in teams, individual developers often create or modify artifacts, such as source code, libraries, programming language constructs, configuration files, build files, or even entire projects.
Software development teams often use Integrated Development Environments (IDES) for browsing, writing, debugging, and testing program code. Some IDEs may be considered operating environments for software development artifacts.